Pokémon Colors
by MayumiWorld
Summary: A Pokémon called Skitty has been attacked by a mysterious creature, but she befriended it because she wanted to. Together, they live life as they do normally, and eventually learn each other’s secrets. (Might post next chapter)


Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Creatures inc. and the Pokémon company.

Settings and plot is by me

Walking in the streets is a pink cat with a cream colored underbelly, Skitty. Skitty decided to take a walk in the streets near Hau'oli city.

Usually, people rush to poor Skitty and take pictures or other stuff that in the point that she will run away or just straight out hide, since her species is not native in this region anyway.

How did Skitty got here is when she is just a little kitten, she is spotted being washed ashore in Alola by the professor, Kukui, she didn't remember anything from what happened, meaning that she had amnesia. Basically, it's unknown.

Years passed, and Skitty is now 5 years old, 13 in human age.

She remembers some stuff like she have a trainer but she can barely remember anything.

Today is a good day, the weather is clear, no clouds or anything, just the sun and the blue sky.

Also, there is barely any people walking around, since the is a sale in the clothing shop, Skitty can hear the cries of excitement form the shop.

"Ahhh... it's sunny so it had to be a good day, it has to be!"

Skitty is so excited that she didn't realize something strange is going on...

A hole opened in the sky, and a creature appeared from it. The creature is a black crystal-like humanoid figure with a face which has the colors of the rainbow.

"What is this thing?" Skitty stares at the creature that appeared from the hole, as it attacks her, taking her energy, slowly but surely and eventually... faint.

 **30 minutes later...**

Skitty woke up in the Pokémon center, confused, she goes outside and sees patients who seem to be the victims of the creature. Skitty looked around, wondering what to do, then, Kukui then came in, and brought Skitty home.

At the house, they talk about the creature and a bit of Skitty's condition.

"What just happened?" Skitty thought, confused.

"You just got your light stolen by that weird looking... umm... thing!" The Mud fish Pokémon, Mudkip, panicked.

"Does this thing have a name?" Shinx said excitedly, wonders what is it's name going to be.

"There's no need for a name! After all, it's an alien from another dimension!" The tricky fox Pokémon, Zorua, replied.

"Of course it does!" The plasma Pokémon, Rotom, argued.

"Umm.. Rotom is doing something" Rockruff said when he saw Rotom going into a machine, the Pokédex, possessed it, and turned into a Rotom dex!

Unlike, most Rotom, this Rotom is not the prankster that they are supposed to be, but rather, a helper, and a fighter. Anyway, Rotom came to the update station, updating itself to the latest version.

When the update is complete, it now has the info.

"Necrozma, the Prism Pokémon"

There, it shows the same creature that attacked Skitty.

The description about it being a Pokémon slightly surprised the other Pokémon in the house, while Rotom continued.

"Light is it's source of energy, without it, it cannot move an inch, leaving it powerless.

But it constantly feels pain, causing it to go berserk. It's true nature is unknown since it's a reminiscent of the Ultra Beasts, but maybe you can find out?"

Everyone in the house remained silent, wondering what's an "Ultra beast" that they didn't realize that Skitty coming out of the house, but when they do,

"Where the heck are you going!?" Mudkip said, worried.

"I am going to stop this monstrosity." Skitty answered.

"But Necrozma is also a legendary Pokémon, you can't stop it!" Rotom warned.

"But..." Skitty thought about it, and after a few seconds,

"Ok, everyone can come, just follow me."

Everyone was confused for a second and after a while, they agree. Except for Rockruff since it has work to do.

So, the quartet decided to go to Ten Carat hill first.

Few minutes later...

Skitty looked around the field but cannot find them. They asked the wild Pokémon living in the forest about the Pokémon's whereabouts but they did not know. All hope seems lost.

The field in question is right past the cave through a hidden passageway, and at the end, there is the field, find another hidden path in the cave, and you got yourself a Flyinium-Z! Back to the story.

"Now where is that Necrozma guy?" Skitty groaned.

"Now, now Skitty, maybe we will be lucky and find them soon." Mudkip tried to calm her down, but to no avail, cannot.

Suddenly, Skitty decided to walk away, no, run away to find it by herself.

"Did you find it? Did you find it?" Shinx said, thinking that Skitty found something.

But, no one responded.

"Maybe she found the-no, there's no time to do that isn't it?" Zorua said jokingly when she realize that there is no time for that, she sighed afterwards while everybody else sweat dropped.

Skitty then ran and ran until all of a sudden, she got attacked by a group of Spearow. Skitty cannot defend herself, since she is tired of running. Thus, eventually knocking her unconscious... that's what she thought when...

Something that looked like a shadow ball came past the trees, but a split second later, it turned light green, which is definitely not a shadow ball. (Skitty has a sharp eye so it's obvious for her)

It hit the group of Spearow, making them flee.

"Skitty! Are you alright?" Mudkip said when he ran toward her.

"We were worried about you!" Shinx said in a worried tone.

"What was that thing...?" Skitty thought when...

Necrozma appeared.

The prism Pokémon looked at the quintet and faced to them.

The 4 Pokémon remained silent for a few seconds.

"Wha-why are you doing this?" Zorua said nervously.

"Yeah, why are you?" Skitty said, confused, "you just took my energy!" Still confused as she is, Necrozma gave them the answer.

"I... saw potential on you four" then everyone is silent for a second then...

"I... kinda don't know but... I saw you before... a long time ago..." Skitty said but then professor Kukui and Rotom then came in and saw the beast there is...

He also remained silent when he saw the legendary Pokémon.

"...what is going on?" The professor was speechless.

Then it got silent again.

"A-as I was saying... I don't know but..." Skitty said when she started walking to Necrozma.

"I saw you before... somewhere... before I even came here, the Alola region."Skitty touched it's hand and said "so... can you be my... friend?"

The forest Pokémon that witnessed this event and the group are shocked about this unusual friend. Rotom also translated the speech to professor Kukui, he is also shocked by the news.

After a bit of thinking, they decided to bring the Prism Pokémon home... but how will they do that without being spotted?

To be continued...

 **Author's note**

 **Well, this is not a good start, need to change some plots here and there, and well, I don't know what to do now. Well, it got deescalated pretty quickly did it? Because, I'm new here, I don't know the details of writing so... advice please!**


End file.
